This invention relates to novel compositions of matter containing optically pure R-ketorolac. These compositions possess potent activity in treating pain, including but not limited to pain associated with toothaches, headaches, sprains, joint pain and surgical pain, for example dental pain (e.g., after periodontal surgery) and ophthalmic pain (e.g., after cataract surgery) while avoiding adverse effects including but not limited to gastrointestinal, renal and hepatic toxicities, which are associated with the administration of the racemic mixture of ketorolac. Additionally, these novel compositions of matter containing optically pure R-ketorolac are useful in treating or preventing pyrexia while avoiding the adverse effects associated with the administration of the racemic mixture of ketorolac. Also disclosed are methods for treating the above-described conditions in a human while avoiding the adverse effects that are associated with the racemic mixture of ketorolac, by administering the R-isomer of ketorolac to said human.
The active compound of these compositions and methods is an optical isomer of ketorolac. This compound is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,969. Chemically, the active compound is the R-isomer of 5-benzoyl-1,2-dihydro-3H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrrole-1-carboxylic acid, hereinafter referred to as R-ketorolac. The terms "R-isomer of ketorolac" and "R-ketorolac" encompass both the optically pure and the substantially optically pure compositions.
Ketorolac is available commercially only as the 1:1 racemic mixture. That is, it is available only as a mixture of optical isomers, called enantiomers.